You'll understand!
by bad harmony
Summary: Meine erste SONGFIC! Es geht um Jack und Elizabeth, die nach dem 2. Teil zusammenkamen und doch verläuft ihr Leben nicht so wie sie es für sich und jemanden Wichtiges in ihrem Leben gewünscht hatten. Der Song heißt Charlotte's Song von Rebecca Lavelle aus


**You'll understand!**

Wie lange stand sie nun schon an der dunklen, kunstvoll geschnitzten Wiege und betrachtete das kleine, zarte und so unschuldige Wesen darin.

Sie wusste es war das Richtige und doch fiel es ihr so schwer!

Sachte und voller Gefühl streichelte sie ihr über die weichen schwarzen Haare. Sein Blick folgte ihrer Hand und blieb auf dem winzigen Baby. Seine Tochter, ihre Tochter.

Sie konnten es nicht!

Sie wollten es nicht!

Sie durften es nicht!

Und doch es musste es geschehen!

_**This is your home **_

_**And always will be**_

_**You take it with you **_

_**When you go**_

_**And we'll be here **_

_**And you belong **_

_**it's important that you know**_

"Ich kann es nicht Jack! Wir dürfen das nicht tun, schließlich ist sie unsere Tochter!" Ihre Stimme war leise und kraftlos.

Behutsam nahm sie ihre Tochter aus der Wiege und wiegte sie sanft in ihren Armen.

Jacks Hände legten sich automatisch unter ihre Arme um sie zu stützen. Zu anstrengend war die Geburt vor drei Tagen gewesen.

„Wir müssen Elizabeth! Sie ist gerade mal drei Tage auf der Welt und schon wollte man sie uns wegnehmen nur um uns kontrollieren zu können!" auch seine Stimme war nicht wie gewohnt. Sie war traurig und trotz seiner Worte so voller Zweifel.

Wie stolz und fröhlich er doch die letzten Monate gewesen war! Seine Geist wurde von den Gedanken an die Geburt seines Kindes beherrscht und dann war der Tag gekommen, an dem sein kleiner Schatz, seine kleine Ruby geboren wurde.

Wie lange hatten sie auf ein freies und glückliches Leben gehofft und nun sollte alles schon wieder vorbei sein!

Doch Elizabeth wusste, dass ihr Liebster recht hatte!

Ihre Tochter musste in Sicherheit gebracht werden und niemals mit ihr und Captain Jack Sparrow in Verbindung gebracht werden.

Mit Tränen in den Augen lehnte sie sich gegen Jack starke Brust.

_**Know we love you  
know you're precious  
one day soon you'll understand  
not today  
and not tomorrow  
but you will know, you'll know in time**_

Jack hielt sie fest! Was anderes konnte er nicht tun! Zu stark war der Schmerz in ihm seinen Schatz weggeben zu müssen. Doch es war das einzige was sie retten konnte, was ihr ein sicheres Leben ermöglichen konnte.

**_You'll understand!_**

„Wann werden sie hier sein!" fragte sie und streichelte Ruby über die rosige Wange. Eine einzelne Träne fiel auf den weißen Stoff und hinterließ einen dunklen Fleck.

Sanft strich Jack seiner großen Liebe über die Arme und ließ einen verzweifelten Seufzer durch seine zitternden Lippen entkommen.

„Sie sollten bald da sein, Liebes! Sie wird es gut haben bei dieser Familie! Will hat gesagt, dass es ehrliche und anständige Menschen sind und sie dort auf jeden fall glücklich und geborgen aufwachsen kann und wird. Bei uns wird sie immer in Gefahr sein und das will ich nicht und du doch auch nicht, oder?" Er hatte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter gebettet.

Sie weinte!

Sie weinte nun hemmungslos!

Doch sie nickte!

„Doch...doch ich will dass…dass sie in Sicherheit aufwächst. Natürlich... will ich das!"

**_Go with our blessing  
hurry back  
there'll be such joy when you return  
yes we'll be here  
we'll always love you  
that's all you need to know  
_**  
Lange schon standen sie an der Reling des stolzen und prachtvollen Schiffes.

Ihr Zuhause!

Rubys Zuhause und das würde es auch immer bleiben!

Weich und behütet lag sie in den Armen ihrer Mutter, angelächelt von ihrem Vater und schlief friedlich.

„Sie sieht so wunderschön aus!" sagte sie leise und blickte in die traurigen Augen Jacks.

„Sie sieht aus wie du Liebes!"

Elizabeth lächelte ausgelaugt. Ihre Trauer zerrte an ihren Kräften. Ihre eigene Tochter sollte nicht bei ihr und Jack leben! Das konnte die Welt doch nicht wirklich so für ihr kleines Leben vorherbestimmt haben!

„Wird sie irgendwann erfahren wer sie wirklich ist?" fragte sie ihn und sah wieder auf ihre Tochter.

Jack wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und hob nicht wissend seine Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht! Doch sie wird spüren, dass es zwei Menschen gibt, die sie mehr lieben als ihr eigenes Leben!"

_**Yes we love you  
hold the feeling  
when you have the words to say  
you'll understand  
before tomorrow  
that this had to be the way**_

Elizabeth nickte und beugte ihren Kopf. Sanft um die Kleine nicht zu wecken gab sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Einen letzten Kuss von Mutter zu Tochter.

„Ich hab dich so lieb mein Engel! Du wirst es immer wissen!"

Vorsichtig nahm Jack seinen kleinen Schatz aus ihren Armen und wiegte sie behutsam hin und her.

„Ja du bist Daddys größter Schatz, nicht wahr! Du wirst groß und stark werden und du wirst die schönste Frau werden, die die Karibik je gesehen hat, klar soweit!" Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und zitterte. Er musste das Wertvollste was er besaß weggeben und das raubte ihm die Stimme.

„Ich liebe dich!" war das Letzte was er jemals zu seiner Tochter sagen würde, denn mit allerletzter seelischer Kraft übergab er das kleine Bündel an die freundlich und mitfühlend schauende Frau vor ihm.

„Passen sie gut auf sie auf! Sie ist das wichtigste in unserem Leben also schwören sie es!"

Die Frau nickte und schloss das Baby fest in ihre Arme.

„Ich verspreche es!"

„Bitte sag mir, dass wir das Richtige getan haben Jack, bitte!" flehte die junge Frau und Mutter. Ihre Wangen waren nass von den geweinten Tränen und sie klammerte sich an den einzigen Lichtblick in ihrem Leben, der ihr noch geblieben zu sein schien.

Jacks starrer Blick hatte sich auf das kleine Boot gerichtet, welches sich immer weiter mit seiner Tochter an Bord von ihm und Elizabeth, von ihrem Leben entfernte. Auch seine Wangen waren feucht und glitzerten in der strahlenden Sonne.

„Ich hoffe es Liebes! Ich hoffe es!"

Elizabeth nickte und schmiegte sich noch fester an Jack.

„Sollte sie es erfahren wird sie es verstehen und nach Hause zurückkehren!"

**_You'll understand!_**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Dies war meine erste Songfic also seit nicht zu hart zu mir bitte!**

**Liebe Euch!**


End file.
